


Daikiisbae

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is Kagami's bae, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Random - Freeform, ahobaka, aokaga - Freeform, because Kagami loves Aomine too much, even though Ahomine is an asshole, i cant, password, uvu, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Aomine asked was</p><p>"Oi, Kagami, do you have wifi?"</p><p>As he entered the premises of the Kagami residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daikiisbae

The first thing Aomine asked was

"Oi, Kagami. Do you have wifi?"

As he entered the premises of the Kagami residence for the first time.

Kagami was a bit startled to hear his rival slash best friend slash lover of 2 years to ask of such a strange thing, one that you wouldn't expect from a narcissistic self-centered basketball idiot who hasn't caught up with technology for quite some time.

Turning his head back to observe the tanned teen busy with his new phone, he replied

"Uh, what do you think?"

"With all this royal shit around your house, scratch that, _mansion,_  im saying yes."

The older teen sighed.

" Well you better find out the password for yourself, cause' im not the one who's going to tell you"

"Wha--- Bakagami, Oh come on!"

Kagami headed over to the kitchen without saying anything, he was sure that that Aho would' nt  
even get the password right anyways. The smug grin on his face was accompanied with an equally evil chuckle.

***

Aomine was bored out of his mind, he didn't want to pester Kagami due to what happened the last time he did when he was cooking for dinner. Shivering, he erased that petrifying moment out of his mind and focused on the situation at hand.

Maybe he should wait for Kagami to finish cooking? Or compliment his way out of it during dinner and win a bonus blush out of the tiger…

Meh, today was a long day for the both of them and he was sure that Taiga was going to take an even longer time cooking all the recipes and burgers he could get a hand on. And he won't wait that long.

Aomine took his phone out, and tapped on the wifi button. Seconds later after scanning, "Kagami residence" shows up on the first column and immediately connects to it.

"Hmm, lets see… "

Aomine may not be the greatest guesser in the world but he's had his times. He thought up of every single word or phrase he could relate to Kagami until the tick box was readily visible. But none worked.

Growing flustered by the minute, he flopped down on the sofa, and groaned to his annoyance .  
That Bakagami, whatever the hell the password was he was sure in hell that it's a pretty tricky one for someone like Aomine.

A funny thing popped in his mind, what if his password was Daikiisbae? Hah! That would be blackmail. Jokingly, he typed it in the rectangular box that indicated above in red lettering "incorrect password" repeated in uncountable times.

He grinned, expecting "incorrect password" to pop out again, and he would be smiling like a goof because of such a cute thought and all relieved but suffering with a growling stomach and be on his way defeated to watch Kagami gracefully making his way across the kitchen rather than boring himself back in the living room with nothing else to do but fiddle with his phone---

...

...

The wifi is up and running

He frantically pulled the options slide out and long pressed the wifi button, making sure to see if he really WAS connected to Kagami's wifi.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
He was.

Wait, don't tell me Daikiisbae really was the password…

" _AH_ \---"

"Fuck!"

He tumbled from the sofa onto the floor. With a really red face and the urge to let out a nosebleed as he crawled weakeningly atop the table

'Pfft, oh God how fucking adorable can Bakagami be!?'

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, Aomine I need you to go buy me some curry sauce."

Kagami peeked from the door asking.

He was suprised to see Aomine engrossed in Facebook, typing nimbly as he sent his message to who seems to be Kuroko.

"Wha? Heh, well whatever."

Aomine sent a reply to Kuroko before getting up.

Kissing the cheek of the Seirin ace he smirked as the latter flushed red "See ya' "

"A-ah"

Aomine waved before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> EYO! So this is my first time posting on Ao3 but not on writing fan fiction and lurking around ao3 itself XD So i would appreciate a bit of tips, pointers, criticism, etc. on this (Fluffy, random, Ahobaka fic) little drabble of mine~! 'u'


End file.
